


Времена глаголов

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), Kenilvort



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Psychic Abilities, profanities, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Шульдих хочет чего-то и сам не знает, чего
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Weiss Kreuz миди G — PG-13 2020





	Времена глаголов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Verb Tenses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/657820) by Lauand. 



Шульдих начал сомневаться где-то посреди стычки с Вайсс. Определить «когда» было намного проще, чем «в чём?»

«Шульдих». — Как такового, предупреждения в голосе Кроуфорда не было, но Шульдих умел понимать все без лишних слов, а потому, не думая, отпрыгнул в сторону. Там, где он только что стоял, свистнула леска. Шульдих обернулся, высмотрел цель и с ухмылкой бросился к ней.

Уклонившись от еще одной атаки и ничуть не сбавив скорости, Шульдих подумал: какая жалость, что котятам придется расплачиваться за его дурное настроение. В целом, они ему даже нравились — но он ненавидел делать ошибки. Особенно на людях.

Шульдих врезал Ёдзи в челюсть: удар тут же отдался болью в руке, но было все равно хорошо. Так хорошо, что он ударил и другой рукой.

Отслеживая все сознания в комнате (получалось что-то вроде карты с координатами или экрана поддержки в видеоигре), Шульдих позволил себе посмотреть на Кроуфорда и затем снова повернулся к валявшемуся в беспамятстве котенку. Когда Ёдзи был в сознании, ангст его казался горько-сладким и куда более сложным, чем у пацана Такатори. Более изысканным. Более настоящим. Шульдих почти поддался искушению спросить у Кроуфорда, есть ли у Ёдзи будущее. Может, потому что на самом деле хотел узнать совершенно другое. Он напряг ноющие костяшки пальцев и попытался понять, что, блядь, с ним не так.

\-------------

— Глядите-ка, Вайсс, смахнемся.

Звук, с которым вышло откидное лезвие, показался громким даже на фоне шума работающего двигателя.

— Погоди, — сказал Шульдих. — У меня идея.

Он всегда принимал активное участие в разработке планов и уже забыл, какая на самом деле это редкость. Не мог даже вспомнить, когда начал задаваться вопросом, почему его лидер считает нормальным делегировать свои полномочия или прислушиваться к другим, даже к психу.

— Хочешь прочесть ее мысли, да? Интересно, какие они. Сладкие как мед?

Шульдих сменил положение на более удобное: Фарфарелло и впрямь интересно, или он просто над ним смеется? В любом случае, роли это не играет.

— Это не всегда забавно, знаешь ли. Иногда чужое сознание так давит на мое, что я уже не могу отличить чужие мысли от собственных.

Если Фарфарелло в последнее время находил его слова слишком сложными, то попросту не отвечал. Это всегда казалось неожиданным, поскольку сдерживал Фарфарелло себя очень редко. Ему нравилась драма (почти так же сильно, как самому Шульдиху, как Наги и Кроуфорду — хотя те отказывались это признавать). Может, именно эта непривычная сдержанность и заставила Шульдиха спросить:

— Эй, Фарф, что ты сделаешь, если и вправду убьешь Бога?

Фарфарелло уставился на него. Шульдих не сводил взгляда с двери в цветочный магазин, но не почувствовать пронзительный взгляд золотистого глаза было невозможно.

— Ну, то есть, ты убил его, что дальше? Просто подохнешь от сбычи мечт или что-то вроде того?

Шульдих прекрасно знал, что говоря о чем-то важном, сознательно все упрощает — и подозревал, что прочие Шварц тоже это знают. Он еле удержался от того, чтобы вытереть взмокшие ладони о брюки, и оставил их лежать там, где они лежали.

— Может быть, стану язычником, — спокойно отозвался Фарфарелло. — У греков богов много, убивать не переубивать...

Шульдих не знал, шутит он или нет, и ему было все равно. Дело было не в самом ответе, а в том, чтобы вообще получить ответ.

\-------------

Конечно же, Кроуфорд заметил. В конце концов, это была его работа. То, что он делал лучше всего. Тот проеб с Оукой был очень говорящим намеком, такое трудно пропустить. Других намеков тоже хватало. Шульдих знал, что Кроуфорд знает, но предпочитает молчать. Предпочитал — пока та девчонка не смылась с аватаром, сестрицей вечно орущего мечника из Вайсс. Ну что за тупая курица.

— Шульдих, — холод в низком голосе Кроуфорда совсем не внушал оптимизма. — На кухню. Сейчас же.

Шульдих стиснул зубы и последовал за Кроуфордом. Сел, глядя, как Кроуфорд наливает кофе. Он знал, что спина у него слишком напряжена, но не мог заставить себя расслабиться, даже если видеокамеры и фиксировали каждое их движение.

Кроуфорд передал ему кружку кофе, сел, и Шульдих установил телепатическую связь.

В бескрайней комнате под светом миллионов звезд и странных туннельных ламп, на которых Шульдих почему-то настаивал, не было ни кофе, ни стола, ни стульев. Не было даже компьютера Наги. Сейчас нужды в мебели не было, и сознание Шульдиха предстало до удобного пустым.

Шульдих не успел толком отметить все эти детали, когда его схватили за рубашку и с силой швырнули о стенку (которой на самом деле не было). Его мыслепроекция вздрогнула от удара, и где-то в мозгу активизировался центр боли. Блядь. Шульдих ненавидел, когда его избивали в собственной голове. Мигрень потом будет ужасная, к гадалке не ходи.

— Что не так.

Это был не столько вопрос, сколько требование.

— Чего? — легко спросил он, пытаясь выиграть немного времени.

Плохая идея, и он прекрасно это знал. Кроуфорд, кажется, думал так же, поскольку яростно тряхнул его и снова с силой впечатал в несуществующую, но вполне реальную стену. Пиджака на Кроуфорде не было. Как всегда, когда он собирался боксировать. Шульдих поморщился.

— Что не так.

— Да пошел ты.

Технически удар под дых получился красивым. Просто идеальным. Шульдих выдохнул и с трудом подавил стон. Кроуфорд снова поймал его за перед рубашки и не дал упасть, но не смог помешать согнуться. Задыхаясь, Шульдих закрыл глаза и попытался удержать боль под контролем. Долбаный ублюдок бил от души. Шульдиха это бесило. Вся эта ситуация бесила. Страх бесил.

— Второй раунд. Спрашиваю в последний раз, Шульдих. Что не так.

Шульдих открыл глаза и попытался сказать правду.

— ...не знаю.

— Прочитай свои мысли.

О, это было просто роскошно. Кроуфорд отрастил себе чувство юмора — причем в самое неподходящее время. Ответ Шульдиха больше напоминал хриплый шепот. Третий раунд.

— Задницу мою прочитай.

Кроуфорд перешел в нападение: всем своим весом вжал Шульдиха в стену и надавил ему на горло предплечьем. Они оба не знали, можно ли умереть от удушья здесь, где они на самом деле не дышат, но угроза все равно оставалась серьезной: повреждения, боль и страх казались более чем реальными.

Взгляд у Кроуфорда был такой тяжелый, будто он и впрямь читал все в его глазах, будто лицо Шульдиха было очередным его любимым (и совершенно непонятным для непосвященных) экономическим прогнозом в газете. Шульдих беспомощно уставился в ответ. Он хотел бы все упростить, просто не знал как, не знал даже, в чем заключается проблема.

— Может, именно это я и сделаю.

У Шульдиха ушло какое-то время, чтобы понять смысл услышанного. Когда же он наконец это сделал, глаза его расширились. Неужели Кроуфорд и впрямь сказал, что?..

Кроуфорд смотрел на него все с тем же пристальным вниманием, не мигая, но, кажется, таки немного успокоился, узнав что-то из их игры в гляделки.

— Ты соскальзываешь?

Давление на горло никуда не делось, но Шульдих осознал, что все еще может вздыхать. Он знал, о чем спрашивает Кроуфорд: телепатия была не самым безопасным даром.

— Дело не в этом, — ответил он тихо.

Впервые с тех самых пор, как они оказались в мыслекомнате, Кроуфорд выглядел... почти ласковым.

— Тогда в чем.

Шульдих не ответил. Он хотел, просто ответа у него не было. Зато тот был у Кроуфорда.

— Ты сомневаешься.

Шульдих нехотя признался:

— Да.

— Уже слишком поздно сдавать назад.

Кроуфорд по-прежнему прижимал его к стене, и Шульдих почувствовал легкое раздражение из-за того, что Кроуфорд не может прочитать ответ и на этот вопрос тоже.

— Я не хочу сдавать назад. Я... просто... не знаю, хочу ли двигаться вперед.

Кроуфорд все еще давил рукой ему на горло, но в остальном проявлял просто непривычное терпение.

— Тогда какого хуя ты хочешь.

Шульдих закрыл глаза и прижал голову к стене, боль после драки исчезла: любые воспоминания о ней всегда исчезали, однако тело Кроуфорда никуда не делось. Ощущение их близости было таким сильным, что обмануться и поверить, будто их тела и впрямь соприкасаются, было легче легкого.

— Тебя.

Если Шульдих и ожидал в ответ агрессии, то скоро осознал, что ее не будет. Кроуфорд просто выглядел слегка удивленным — уже только из-за этого Шульдих не жалел о побоях — как будто ответ был неполным, и он не понимал, даст этот ответ вообще что-то или нет.

— Это твоя цена?

Его цена? Не совсем, прикинул Шульдих. В кои-то веки Кроуфорд предлагал ему настоящее, когда на самом деле он хотел будущего.

— Я...

Кроуфорд его поцеловал. С силой, все еще вжимая в стену, — поцеловал. Больно, прокладывая себе путь языком, требуя сдаться, вжимаясь в него всем телом, запрокидывая голову под идеальным углом, — поцеловал. Он целовал Шульдиха так, словно хотел этого сам, а не платил за благополучный исход своей невероятно важной миссии, и Шульдиха это просто убивало.

Он едва удержался от неподобающих — стонущих — звуков, но позволил себе поднять руки и погрузить их в волосы Кроуфорда.

Поцелуй наконец закончился, и Шульдих понял, что не знает, когда чужая рука перестала давить ему на горло. Она просто оттуда исчезла.

— Какой ты все-таки жестокий. — Пальцы Шульдиха все еще перебирали темные пряди. Кроуфорд не успел потребовать объяснения, как Шульдих добавил: — Целуешь меня, только когда я вне тела и не могу этого чувствовать.

— Ты ведь знаешь, я не могу сделать этого снаружи. Только не сейчас.

Холодная отстраненность в голосе Кроуфорда составляла резкий контраст с тем фактом, что технически он все еще обнимал Шульдиха. Как и тот обнимал его.

— Да пошел ты.

На этот раз Кроуфорд решил не обижаться. В конце концов, в этих словах не было настоящего жара. Лишь обреченность.

— В любом случае, — попытался урезонить Кроуфорд, — чувства заключаются не в плоти, а в сознании.

— Зато чувственность — в прикосновениях.

Кроуфорд не стал поправлять это не совсем корректное замечание, но и отпускать Шульдиха тоже не стал. Тот спросил себя, почему.

— Центр удовольствия все равно в мозгу, уж это ты должен знать.

— По-моему, ты просто перегибаешь со своим «ум — это сексуально».

— Хочешь, докажу?

Кроуфорд произнес эти опасные слова совершенно бесстрастно, и Шульдих едва не сломал себе голову, пытаясь решить, как на это реагировать. Кроуфорд должен был дразнить, соблазнять — но вместо этого был смертельно серьезен, и у Шульдиха просто не получалось совместить то, что было сказано, с тем, как это было сказано. Мысленно проклиная Кроуфорда на все лады, он все равно потянулся за поцелуем.

На этот раз тот получился куда менее отчаянным. И потому-то, получив возможность почувствовать его вкус, Шульдих остро понял, чего не хватает. Рот у Кроуфорда был горячим и влажным, губы мягкими, а вес тела — тяжелым. Но Шульдих не чувствовал его запаха: память не могла запустить этот рецептор, только узнать его и связать с прошлыми событиями; не слышал звуков, которые они должны были издавать при поцелуе — дыхания, шелеста одежды, отвратительного влажного чмоканья — ничего этого не было. А Шульдих хотел. Хотел всего. Было почти нечестно, что ощущения все равно оставались потрясающими. Он получал удовольствие, которое не страдало от передачи через длинные нервы и неидеальные синапсы.

С тихим стоном Шульдих прервал поцелуй и облизал челюсть Кроуфорда, вкуса у которой, в общем-то, не было.

— Твои очки... — шепнул он Кроуфорду на ухо. — Они на тебе, но нам не мешают. — Он задохнулся от удовольствия, когда Кроуфорд ткнулся носом ему в шею и прикусил мочку уха прикусил мочку уха. Шульдих сглотнул. — Я хочу настоящие ощущения.

Кроуфорд даже не потрудился объяснить, почему он не может получить то, что хочет. Они оба это знали.

— Нет ничего более настоящего, чем то, что у тебя в голове, Шульдих.

Руки Шульдиха перебирали волосы Кроуфорда, шарили по его плечам, затылку. Он стиснул зубы.

— Хватит уже относиться ко мне свысока. Я не ребенок. И не дурак. И у меня не настолько стоит.

— А вот и да.

Не уточняя, что именно он опровергает, Кроуфорд поцеловал его снова.

Не успел Шульдих обнять его сильнее и погрузиться в поцелуй, как оказался на кухне, невидяще глядя на свою нетронутую кружку с кофе. Кроуфорд разорвал связь — и как раз начал вставать, чтобы отнести свою, пустую, в раковину.

Злой, голодный, с ноющей от боли головой Шульдих заставил себя допить кофе, вместо того чтобы выплеснуть его Кроуфорду в лицо.

\-------------

— Подготовка к ритуалу продвигается нормально?

— Все в порядке.

Наконец-то Старейшины решили перейти к делу. Шульдих ненавидел пустые формальности: те были просто способом напомнить каждому из них, что за ними следят. Что их запомнили. Что их контролируют. И жуткая веселость этих древних ископаемых лишь делала эти напоминания еще более сильными и эффектными. С ними точно было что-то не так — взять хотя бы улыбающиеся маски вместо лиц или странную маскировку вместо одежды: лысый был в сутане, сучка в строгом платье и с ниткой жемчуга, а усатый — в наряде гольфиста девятнадцатого века. Каждый из них был предостережением уже сам по себе.

Стоя на шаг позади Кроуфорда, Шульдих благодаря своему огромному опыту сумел удержать сознание пустым и запрятать мысли куда поглубже. Почти так же глубоко, как произошедшее вчера между ним и Кроуфордом.

— Нам сказали, что особый элемент наконец-то доставлен. Когда же мы сможем ее увидеть?

— Мы утрясаем последние детали, — сообщил Кроуфорд. Представившись и сделав доклад, прочие члены команды сохраняли молчание.

Старик открыл глаза, опасный блеск которых совершенно не сочетался с беззаботным тоном.

— Вы тратите на все это ужасно много времени.

Только теперь Шульдих заметил, что Кроуфорд потеет.

— У нее уникальное состояние, мы вынуждены соблюдать осторожность.

Оракул был умелым лжецом. А потому его затрудненное дыхание не имело смысла. Что не так?

— Она будет готова к завтрашнему ритуалу?

— Конечно, — с трудом выдохнул Кроуфорд.

Шульдиху пришлось полностью перестать думать, когда он наконец осознал, что Кроуфорд не нервничает: у него предынфарктное состояние, вызванное телекинезом, и ни один из них не мог ничего сделать, чтобы как-нибудь это прекратить. Только продолжать стоять и ухмыляться, стараться быть идеальными псами, идеальными рабами. Конечно, Старейшины ограничатся предупреждением, просто покажут свою силу: Кроуфорд для них не незаменим, но все еще полезен. Шульдих старательно подавил страх и заставил себя ничего не делать.

— Мы рассчитываем на вас, — улыбнулась сучка. — Раз в восемьсот лет все звезды входят в дом новой луны. Если мы упустим завтрашний шанс, вернуть Его будет уже почти невозможно.

— Не разочаруйте нас, — добавил лысый.

Старейшины ослабили хватку на сердце Кроуфорда, и Шульдих едва заметно расслабился.

— Мы вас не подведем.

\-------------

Его сознание вопило от страха перед людьми Эсцет и людьми Критикер, глаза слезились от пыли, поднятой упавшими обломками, и, словно этого было мало, адреналин буквально клокотал: вокруг его шеи обвилась леска, и лицемер-убийца натягивал ее, собираясь его прикончить. Шульдих понял, что снова облажался. По-крупному.

Несмотря на всю браваду и клятвы в любви к миру хаоса, он снова сомневался. И вот он сражается за свою жизнь, пока гребаная башня рушится под ногами. Это и впрямь нечестно — после всего, что он сделал, чего достиг.

Шульдих отчаянно потянул за кольцо из лески, с силой пнул Ёдзи и, дождавшись, когда тот из-за внезапной боли ослабит хватку, откинул голову назад.

Мстительные вопли котят мешались с криками в его голове, и ему оставалось только наносить удары вслепую, надеясь поразить хоть что-нибудь, чтобы инерция не просрала его равновесие. Голос Кроуфорда тоже был среди прочих, но из-за шума Шульдих никак не мог разобрать его слов. Он откатился, пытаясь уклониться от груды камней, со страшным грохотом рухнувшей на пол, и тут же вскочил, сражаясь с дезориентацией и пытаясь найти своего противника.

Звяканье и скрип металла, удары плоти о плоть, стон камней, словно сама Земля страдает от боли, рев моря, рев мыслей, запах крови... Шульдих не видел вообще ни хрена, и присутствие в голове сокомандников, привычное и постоянное, вдруг показалось ему странным. Фарфарелло что, вырубился? Повинуясь рефлексу, Шульдих вдруг бросился вниз, вскочив, как только характерный свист лески стих.

Он еще услышал ор мечника, который любил вопить по каждому случаю, а после земля наконец обрушилась, и Шульдих понял, что бессилен сделать что-либо еще и что никак больше не может повлиять на будущее. Наверное, вообще никогда не мог. Пытаясь выдавить последний смешок, Шульдих закрыл глаза и упал. Напоследок он услышал, как Кроуфорд в приказном порядке произносит имя Наги — может ли приказ состоять из одного имени? Если да, то Кроуфорд только что его отдал. Кроуфорд...

Может, этого эгоцентричного ублюдка порадует, что последние мысли Шульдиха были о нем.

А затем все стало черным.

\-------------

Звук волн баюкал, как баюкал всегда. Было что-то первобытное в том, как вода успокаивала все живое.

Занимался рассвет, воздух был свежим, а песок холодным — куда холоднее, чем море, которое лизало Шульдиху ноги и даже заливало грудь, когда волны набирались храбрости, чтобы забраться так высоко. Но он не мог заставить себя двигаться — только дышать.

Шульдих не рассчитывал, что очнется, но, когда его окружила вода, все-таки очнулся. Он не помнил, чтобы ударялся о нее, но голова болела ужасно. Казалось, изнутри по ней бьют кувалдой. Без устали. Бах, бах, бах, бах...

На мгновение он посвятил всего себя тому, чтобы доставить воздух в легкие. Руки горели. Он не привык к столь энергичным упражнениям, как плавание.

Осторожно — хотя и зря, поскольку все болело просто блядски — он повернул голову вправо.

Лежавший там Кроуфорд точно так же пытался перевести дыхание. Это было непросто: гребаная башня оказалась от берега дальше, чем они ожидали, а он плыл с телом бесчувственного Наги. Шульдих не видел пацана, но знал, что тот лежит справа от Кроуфорда — как сам он лежит слева. Наверняка Наги довел себя до потери сознания, пытаясь уберечь их от смерти и помешать обломкам этого громадного монумента суете сует, на который Эсцет выбросили кучу денег и времени, их раздавить.

Шульдих вздохнул. Он замерз. И все равно не двигался.

— Что теперь, — спросил он тихо.

Они продолжали лежать на пляже, у кромки воды, мокрые, израненные и смертельно уставшие. По крайней мере, трое из них. Фарфарелло добрался до берега первым — и голым, как Адам в момент создания. На бедре у него красовался ужасный порез, который наверняка испортил бы его белый костюм, не избавься он от него едва погрузившись в воду. Он ушел после недолгого отдыха, когда сам Шульдих только-только начал выбираться из моря. Ушел, не говоря ни слова. С голым задом. Почему-то Шульдих понял, что больше они не увидятся. И ему это не понравилось.

Кроуфорд появился куда позже, волоча бесчувственного Наги.

— Я подозреваю, ты сейчас не про мои планы на мировое господство, — ответил Кроуфорд, не открывая глаз.

Шульдих и впрямь ненавидел его чувство юмора. Оно прорезалось только в худшие моменты, как будто было создано, чтобы его бесить. Наверное, так оно и было.

— Я не о блядском мире.

Кроуфорд вздохнул, но не пошевелился.

— Тогда о чем.

— О себе.

Шульдих был уверен, что Кроуфорд терпел его так нарочито многострадально, только чтобы в очередной раз выбесить.

— Ты волен выбирать свое «что дальше» сам.

— Ладно, — продолжал упорствовать Шульдих. — Не я. Ты.

Кроуфорд вздохнул. Устало, снова.

— Чего ты хочешь, Шульдих.

Шульдих продолжал упрямо молчать.

Спустя какое-то время Кроуфорд открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. Стало светлее, и Шульдих уже мог различить его лицо. Он решил, что Кроуфорд с растрепанными волосами — самый лучший Кроуфорд. Хотя отсутствие очков казалось странным.

— Я не могу пообещать тебе «долго и счастливо», — Кроуфорд произнес эти слова серьезно, почти торжественно, — хотя бы потому что никакого долго и счастливо не существует. Нет никакого конца истории, счастливого или нет. Зато всегда есть смерть, хотя это сомнительное счастье.

Шульдих почувствовал, как тонет в отчаянии, — и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Ни с чем не мог.

— Да блядь! Дай мне хоть что-нибудь! Хоть какое-нибудь будущее!

И тут Кроуфорд его удивил.

— А вот это пожалуйста.

И он начал рассказывать о будущем, которое скоро наступит. О Наги, всесильном и грустном. О Вайсс, которые без конца варились в своих дурацких страданиях. Об Эсцет с их мелочной мстительностью и амбициозными планами. Об Эпитафии. О новом Персии и о том, как Наги станет сражаться на его стороне. О Бергере, весьма и весьма достойном противнике. О своей мыслекомнате, такой непохожей на мыслекомнату Шульдиха. О Фарфарелло. О них самих, о нем и Кроуфорде, как они будут глядеть вниз с крыши высотки и привычно цапаться. О свободе. О том, как навалять усиленным псионикам. О том, как быть лучшими.

Шульдих пил его слова, словно живую воду — глоток за глотком — затем, не обращая внимания на бунт своего измученного тела, подполз к лежавшему навзничь Кроуфорду и улегся сверху.

— Шульдих, — ровно произнес Кроуфорд, — я сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы удерживать твой вес.

— Заткнись.

И Шульдих его поцеловал.

Голова у него из-за этого разболелась еще больше, но он терпел: тело Кроуфорда было теплее песка, и сам Кроуфорд целовал его в ответ, и они то и дело сталкивались носами, и поющее море накрывало их тела, и спина у него замерзла, и трусы намокли, и поцелуй был на вкус как морская вода, и щетина Кроуфорда царапала его как блажная, и нервы толком не передавали ощущения, и вся эта система работала абы как из-за своей телесности, но у Шульдиха никогда не было ощущений приятнее, ведь это было по-настоящему, здесь и сейчас, и они оба этого хотели, и у них было будущее, и Кроуфорд наконец его обнял, и сам он снова погрузил пальцы в грязные, но все равно мягкие волосы, и они издавали много всяких звуков, дыша через нос и жадно пожирая друг друга, и Шульдих даже подумать боялся, чтобы встать, и они до сих пор не сменили свою грязную, отяжелевшую одежду, и руки Кроуфорда медленно перемещались к его заднице, и его длинные волосы при поцелуях то и дело забивались в рот, и может, он сумел бы...

— Иисусе сладчайший. Лучше бы я этого не видел. Хлорку для мозгов, пожалуйста.

Голос звучал все еще слабо и, не договорив последней фразы, сменился кашлем.

Шульдих с ухмылкой прервал поцелуй. Он чувствовал, как Кроуфорд под ним напрягся.

— Хочешь, чтобы я стер тебе память, сладкий? — поддразнил он.

Наги медленно повернулся к ним спиной и пробормотал.

— Да, спасибо. И вырубите меня, если я не потеряю сознание сам.

Шульдих рассмеялся, и головная боль тут же дала понять ему, насколько это плохая идея. Но он не перестал.

— Шульдих, слезь.

— Заставь меня.

Кажется, Кроуфорд это обдумал.

— Помехи, холод, щетина, усталость, боль, голод, боль, боль, усталость, боль... — перечислял Шульдих задумчиво. — И я все еще думаю, что это здорово, потому что не ищу идеала. Лучше уж буду живым.

Закрыв глаза и позволив рукам обмякнуть, Кроуфорд решил, что Шульдих в конце концов устанет и слезет сам.

— Мне обижаться?

— Неа, — успокоил Шульдих, — кому вообще нужен этот идеал. Лучше просто оставайся долбаным засранцем.

Кроуфорд ухмыльнулся.

— И ты.

**Author's Note:**


End file.
